The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which is generally similar in tree and fruit to the Fantasia Nectarine Tree (unpatented), the variety of which it is a sport, but which bears fruit which ripens 14 to 19 days earlier than the Fantasia.
The Fantasia Nectarine Tree, developed by the U.S. Department of Agriculture, is well known as a vigorous and productive bearer of yellow fleshed freestone nectarines which are highly colored and of good quality. However, the competition in fresh fruits is acute with wide fluctuations in the market price over a short period under the influence of supply and demand. Thus, the production of high quality fruit when there is little or no competition can be highly profitable, and there is a constant search for sports or mutations which produce high quality fruit earlier or later than other varieties which produce otherwise similar fruit.